Electronic cigarettes are a kind of simulation cigarettes, which utilize the heating wire to heat up and atomize the flavor material to generate smog for user's inhalation.
Current electronic cigarettes have the following shortcomings: smoke oil is heated up in the atomizer to be vapor, and the vapor is cooled when it passes through the airflow passage within the nozzle which is relatively lower in temperature, and is partially liquefied into smoke oil and remains in the airflow passage, more and more smoke oil residue is gathered in the airflow passage, and even the users can inhale the smoke oil, this seriously affects the taste experience for users.